


Bloom

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely inspired on the tumblr post: don’t imagine your otp slow dancing in their socks while the taller of the two hums a tune (terribly) for them to dance to and the shorter has their face pressed into the taller one’s shoulder. don’t imagine it.</p><p>Celeste and America share a moment in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

When America rolled over in the large bed, the fact that the side next to her was empty awoke her rather suddenly. She opened her eyes and sat up stretching her arms. It was still dark, except for a small light coming from the living room.

"Celeste?" America called as she wandered out to the living room.

"Did I wake you?" Celeste asked, looking up from her book. "Couldn't sleep, didn't want to turn on the the light and wake you up."

"Well, that sort of backfired, now, didn't it?" America smiled at Celeste, who just rolled her eyes.

"Excuuse me for trying to be considerate. I'll make sure to never do that again, promise." Celeste walked over to America and kissed her cheek.

"Good. Now that I'm awake, I'm hungry. I can make us something to eat, if you want," America offered, going into the kitchen.

"I'm good, thanks dear." Celeste declined as America shrugged and pulled out a bowl and some cereal. As Mer ate, and Celeste waited impatiently for her to finish, Ce began humming to pass the time.

"Isn't that the song we heard on our first day?" America asked before taking a big bite.

"In the morning when I wake/And the sun is coming through," Celeste sang acapella, before going to America and grabbing by the waist. "Oh you fill my lungs with sweetness/And you fill my head with you," She continued, as America laughed and wrapped her arms around Celeste's neck, humming along.

"Shall I write it in a letter? Shall I try to get it down? Oh, you fill my head with pieces Of a song I can't get out." Celeste sang, pulling America closer as the slow danced in the kitchen. She gently pressed her forehead against America's, leaning down a bit as she was a little taller.

"Can I be close to you? Ooh-oo-oo-ooh," Celeste continued on as America hummed, bodies pressing together in a comforting way that they only ever found with each other. America closed her eyes as the danced, Celeste in her "No pants are the best pants" shirt that America had gotten her for Christmas, and America in her far too long cat tank top. It was far from a ballroom get up like Cinderella had, but it was more than enough for the two.

"Can I take it to a morning Where the fields are painted gold And the trees are filled with memories Of the feelings never told? When the evening pulls the sun down, And the day is almost through, Oh, the whole world it is sleeping, But my world is you. Can I be close to you?" Celeste finished their song, kissing America's forehead lightly.

"Always be close to me," America murmured softly, and Celeste laughed quietly.

"Like there's any other place for me?" She responded as they kept swaying in place. America yawned.

"Good, cause there's no other place for me, either." America told her, kissing her lovingly.

"How on earth did I manage to grab you?" Celeste said with a smile.

"I think I grabbed you, actually." America contradicted with a grin, and Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Shall we head back to bed?" Celeste murmured, and together they turned out their lights and collapsed back into their large bed.

"Good night, my love," Celeste smiled.

"Good night, darling," America responded, curling around Celeste, who wrapped her arms around her, and they fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Bloom by the Paper Kites, and it is literally the sweetest song on the planet I love it so much!!!  
> I don't own these characters (duh) :)


End file.
